Atracção nos Trópicos
by tatxianny
Summary: leiam e deixem reviews
1. notas da autora

Esta é a minha primeira história….espero que gostem….

Esta história é Usa e Mamoru……

Mas ele só vai aparecer um pouco mais adiante

Obrigado


	2. Chapter 1

Usagi estreava o seu novo fato de banho verde e cor de rosa, naquele dia quente de Julho, na praia mais _in _da zona. Personalidades passeavam com os seus namorados e namoradas e homens musculados apareciam por todo o lado, orgulhosos e esbeltos. Aquela praia parecia uma passarela de belezas e de gente na moda. Sentada ao lado de Minako, a sua melhor amiga, Usagi e ela comentavam a roupa, as atitudes e o comportamento das pessoas na praia.

Claro que as duas raparigas também eram muito notadas pela maior parte dos banhistas – sobretudo Usagi. Com uma pele lindíssima, muito branca, o seu cabelo de um loiro pouco usual, os grandes olhos azuis e a altura perfeita das suas perna. Usagi parecia sempre uma princesa desterrada, distribuindo graça e elegância. Os olhos de todos tocavam na bela figura daquela rapariga que, com o seu sorriso largo e luminoso, iluminava todos os espaços por onde estivesse. Um caso raro de charme, beleza e elegância, mas simples e discreta. Os homens paravam a olha-la, mas Usagi não olhava, nem retribuía. "A beleza é discreta", já lhe dizia a sua avó.

Usagi era também uma rapariga que transmitia muita sensualidade. E agora ainda para mais, depois de ter terminado com a sua relação com Diamante. Depois de dois anos de uma vida cheia de traições e lutas, Usagi decidiu que tinha chegado a altura de deixar de procurar o amor.

- Acho muito bem! Quem te quiser, tem de saber fazer-te a corte! – dizia-lhe Minako.

Cansada dos enganos que uma relação trazia consigo, e com os homens ideais que não passavam de fraudes, e de dar todo o seu tempo e energia a quem não interessava, Usagi estava a espera que os príncipes encantados viessem ter com ela e se defrontassem. Em brincadeira na imaginação, Usagi imaginava um torneio medieval, em que vários homens lindíssimos se defrontavam para conseguirem a mão dela.

A verdade é que a relação com Diamante tinha sido desastrosa. O rapaz, gestor de fortunas, causaciano de olhos cinzentos e cabelo comprido, tinha primeiro parecido um sonho para depois se revelar uma catástrofe. Já no final do relacionamento, Usagi soube que ele a enganava com várias raparigas mais novas, em saídas à noite com os amigos. Ao mesmo tempo, prometia-lhe uma fidelidade de monge, acenava-lhe com a proposta de um casamento maravilhoso, de uma casa de sonho, perto da praia… O costume: os homens parecem que só sabem viver na mentira e no engano. Usam as mulheres como troféus, como um carro último modelo ou uma promoção no emprego, usam-nas para satisfazer os seus caprichos e depois esquecem-nas facilmente logo depois do orgasmo. Era disso que Usagi estava farta. Aos vinte e oito anos, com a vida toda pela frente, esperava que desta vez fosse diferente. E ia ser.

O sol estava forte, nesse dia, que Usagi e Minako decidiram ir sentar-se à beira mar, onde estava mais fresco. Não esperavam é que, perto do mar, estivesse também a modelo Michiru, acompanhada do namorado (um sueco muito branco e esguio, que parecia tirado de um filme) e de dois fotógrafos que a seguiam para todo o lado.

- aquela sonsa tem uma sorte…. Olha para aquele homem! E para aquele fato de banho … e os fotógrafos todos a babarem-se para ela!

- ainda por cima é anoréctica!

- tão magra que até parece que veio do Biafra! O que é que os homens vêm naquilo? Só uma carinha laroca, mais nada….

- os homens não percebem nada de mulheres…

- é verdade….. mas isso é grave, Minako…. Quer dizer eles escolhem sempre as mulheres erradas… as sonsas e aproveitadoras. E as mulheres a sério ficam a chuchar no dedo…

- tu não sabes aquela anedota das casas de banho?

- não…

- que os homens são como as casas de banho: ou estão ocupados ou são para homens…

As duas amigas riram-se alto, e o sorriso iluminado de Usagi encheu a praia. De repente, um dos fotógrafos dirige-se para Usagi.

- desculpe, posso lhe tirar uma fotografia?

- a mim?

A rapariga olhou para Minako, que lhe lançou um olhar de incentivo.

- sim, porque não?

O fotografo então tirou várias fotografias a Usagi. Ela sentia-se tão a vonta-de que ele decidiu pedir-lhe que posasse de pé, sentada, perto do mar. Não se sentia mal, ou desconfortável, mas absolutamente natural. Depois de vinte minutos e de centenas de fotografias, ele agradeceu e pediu se lhe podia dar o contacto dela.

- sim… mas para quê?

- para depois lhe mandar algumas fotografias…. Pode ser?

- ah, sim…

- o meu nome é Taiky, sou fotógrafo da revista "Femenina". Tem aqui o meu cartão. Mando-lhe algumas das fotografias logo que estejam reveladas, ok?

- obrigada…!

Sorridentes, as duas amigas viam o fotógrafo afastar-se.

- já viste que fantástico, Usagi?

- É verdade…

- E se apareceres na revista?

- Que disparate…

- Não… Ele tirou-te tantas fotografias… Se apareceres na revista vai ser fantástico…

- se sair, a primeira coisa que faço é enviar uma revista ao palerma do Diamante… Só para ele morrer de irritação!

Riram-se, ao imaginar Diamante a abrir, com a presunção do costume, a sua caixa de correio, e a ver a fotografia de Usagi na revista. Só isso as encheu de boa disposição.


	3. Chapter 2

**Há você k-tute pelo apoio dado…. Muito obrigado mesmo..**

**E agora: **

**Segundo capitulo:**

Usagi estava no seu emprego (era secretária num departamento de um banco) quando o senhor Gomes, que era o porteiro, lhe veio trazer um pacote de correio.

- isto é para mim…?

- é sim, menina…

- tem a certeza…

- sim, veio um estafeta trazer… De propósito. Deve ser coisa importante…

- importante?

Usagi abriu o envelope. Eram as suas fotografias. Em anexo vinha um cartão:

" _Usagi,_

_Mando-lhe as suas fotografias. Como vê, está fantástica! Queria pedir a sua autorização, para as publicarmos no próximo número da revista "Femina", como "Surpresa do Mês. Telefono-lhe depois a saber qual é a sua opinião. Um beijinho, Taiky"._

Usagi não podia acreditar! Abriu o pacote e viu as suas fotografias na praia. Estava de facto fascinante… Ficou impressionada: parecia uma profissional, a posar com um ar tão sério e descontraído. Era o melhor de si que estava naquelas fotografias. E ela não podia acreditar, por mais que soubesse que era uma mulher bonita, que ia aparecer assim, como se fosse uma modelo! Ela podia ser uma modelo, se quisesse: era isso que diziam aquelas fotografias!

Olhou para ela. Não conseguia acreditar! Ia pegar no telefone, nervosa e ansiosa, para ligar à sua amiga Minako, quando este começou a tocar.

- Usagi?

- Sim… Quem fala?

- Daqui Taiky… Imagino que já terá recebido as suas fotografias..

- As suas… Foi o Taiky que as tirou…

- São suas, porque é a Usagi que lá está. E está fantástica, não acha?

- Acho…! Nem pareço eu…

- Mas é a Usagi… Deixe-se de humildade e oiça: estou a ligar-lhe com dois pedidos: o primeiro é se autoriza a publicação das fotografias na revista…

- O quê?

- Sim… Ouça: esse é um pedido, mas há outro maior…, é para lhe dizer que um amigo meu, Seya, que trabalha numa agência de publicidade, por acaso viu as suas fotografias e quer contacta-la para fazer uma campanha…

- Uma campanha?

- Sim, se queria fazer uma campanha para a empresa dele…

- Mas como? – Usagi não conseguia acreditar.

- Uma campanha publicitária onde a Usagi seria o rosto. Ou seja, ia defender o produto. Está interessada…?

Usagi estava parva. Seria mesmo verdade? Ficou em silêncio.

- Usagi?

- Sim…

- Então? O que me diz?

- Bom…

- Não estava à espera?

- Não…

- Mas o que me responde?

-Tenho de pensar nisso…

- Ok, entendo… Mas se é uma questão de saber as consequências, posso explicar-lhe rapidamente; terá de tirar uma semana de férias para ir para Bora Bora fazer as fotografias; antes disso, a Usagi assinaria um contrato com a empresa de publicidade, que lhe daria um valor pela cedência da sua imagem, e uma percentagem pelos anúncios em que aparecerá. Estamos a falar de um valor nunca inferior a cinquenta mil euros… Ah, e todas as deslocações e custos estão naturalmente pagos…

- Cinquenta mil euros? – Agora é que Usagi estava pasma.

- Sim… Mas pense nisso… Eu ligo-lhe amanhã a esta hora a ver o que me responde… OK?

Taiky desligou o telefone. Usagi ligou logo de seguida a Minako, nervosa e exitadissima.

- Tu és parva! Parva se não aceitares! Tu podes mudar a tua vida, e agora ficas para aí com duvidas! Era para já, para já!

- Achas?

- Claro que sim! Vai já falar com o teu chefe, tenta tirar uma semana de férias para quando tiveres de ir fazer a campanha…

- Ai, é demais para mim!

- Não sejas parva e pensa assim; só tens a ganhar. E como não queres ser modelo nem estavas à espera disso, não tens mesmo nada a perder. Se for o único convite, ganhaste uma semana inesquecível e um dinheirão; se se seguirem outros, mudaste a tua vida…! Olha que eu vou obrigar-te a aceitar…

Minako era uma amiga fantástica…

- Achas mesmo?

- Se fosse comigo. Usagi, o que é que me dizias para fazer?

- Para aceitar…

- Aí tens…

- Obrigado, Minako! Vou aceitar mesmo!

Desligou o telefone ansiosa. Ia mudar a vida dela!

Ligou para Taiky e disse-lhe logo que sim.

A campanha foi marcada para daí a quinze dias. Usagi nem podia acreditar que o que estava a acontecer era verdade! Alguma coisa nova, muito bela e feliz , estava a nascer dentro dela.


	4. Chapter 3

Agradecimentos:

**k-tute: **espero que você goste do capitulo….quando será que o mamoru vai aparecer neh? Espero que esse cap responda á sua pergunta… beijos

**Sandra Pereira**: espero que você continue gostando da história. Beijos

Aviso: este capitulo contém hentai.

Capitulo 3

Os quinze dias seguintes foram passados numa frenética roda-viva de provas de roupa e de estudos de maquilhagem e cabelos. Tudo tinha de estar pronto antes da viagem, pois em Bora Bora seria muito difícil encontrar uma forma de contornar um problema.

Na agência trataram Usagi como uma _Top Model _internacional e, por momentos, já sonhava com Milão, Tóquio, Paris e os desfiles dos costureiros famosos que conhecia das revistas. No dia da assinatura do contracto apresentaram-lhe toda a equipa que seguiria com ela para Bora Bora: Mamoru, o produtor de moda, Seya, o fotógrafo, e Rey, que iria tratar do cabelo, da maquilhagem e de tudo o mais que fosse preciso durante os quinze dias.

Mamoru era o responsável e, como tal, procurou descontrair Usagi.

- sei que é a tua primeira experiência. Não tenhas medo… uma cara como a tua não pode demonstrar medo!

- eu sei… mas e se alguma coisa corre mal?

- é para isso que eu, o Seya e a Rey lá estamos. Tu só tens que descontrair e ser natural.

Mamoru era um homem de uns trinta e cinco anos, muito bem colocado na empresa e na vida, em deslocações permanentes pelo mundo com as modelos mais famosas do país. A certa altura da vida chegou a manter uma relação muito badalada nas revistas com uma apresentadora de televisão e modelo e, desde então, tornara-se muito conhecido do grande público, tendo mesmo participado num concurso de televisão de pouca fama.

Seya, por seu turno, era um jovem fotógrafo em ascensão de carreira e já muito respeitado pelos seus pares que lhe auguravam um futuro brilhante. Estava bem longe de ser um fotógrafo clássico e, pelo contrário, gostava de arriscar na escolha dos planos, dos cenários e dos ângulos, obtendo das suas fotografias resultados muito surpreendentes.

A ultima do grupo, Rey era uma belíssima mulher de vinte e poucos anos de idade com um corpo de fazer inveja a muitas adolescentes, uns longos cabelos pretos e uma pele nem muito branca nem muito morena, era uam espécie de "faz-tudo" da empresa que a premiava agora com um misto de trabalho e de férias em Bora Bora.

Usagi passou o dia seguinte com Minako nas suas lojas de roupa preferida.

- olha este biquíni! Fica bem?

- é de matar! Com esse biquíni, não há homem que te resista!...

- não sei… não será demais?

- oh Usagi! De mais é ires para Bora Bora, fazer de modelo no paraíso e ganhares umas massas valentes!

Minako estava visivelmente entusiasmada com a viagem da amiga e durante o passeio pelas dezenas de lojas que visitavam, nunca deixava de incentivar Usagi a comprar as roupas mais ousadas e deslumbrantes, nem sequer deixava de lhe lembrar que era uma mulher solteira e linda.

No dia da viagem, Minako foi com Usagi ao aeroporto e o grupo apresentou-se. No momento das despedidas, Minako puxou-a para um canto e quando os seus olhos brilharam, Usagi sabia que a amiga estava a magicar alguma das suas.

- o Seya é um pão… nem sei o que lhe fazia… se calhar…

-oh Minako…! Vou trabalhar, não vou de férias…

- pois, pois… vá! Vai andando e dá noticias…

Já no avião, Usagi sentou-se entre Rey e Mamoru, ficando Seya à janela, ora mudo e quedo ora conversando sobre moda e fotografia com o outro homem. Parecia que não estava muito à vontade com a viagem e, por vezes, fixava os olhos na janela e no exterior do avião.

Entretanto Usagi e Rey imã mantendo uma amena cavaqueira e, a pouco e pouco, os laços iam-se estreitando. Na verdade, logo no primeiro contacto, ainda na agência, tinham gostado bastante uma da outra. Agora era o tempo de se conhecerem melhor. Também Mamoru ia conversando com elas, sempre de forma pausada e coloquail. Mamoru era uma pessoa muito ciosa da sua posição e não mostrava muitos sentimentos. Só Seya não entrava na conversa, não sorria, nem retirava os olhos da linha do horizonte, do infinito celeste.

A determinada altura, Usagi, que estava sempre bem disposta

, deparou-se contra o rapaz.

- então Seya, que bicho te mordeu?

- hã? Eu…ah…nada…está tudo bem …não sei…

- pronto… tudo bem…tudo bem …tudo bem – Usagi não percebia patavina do que Seya lhe dizia, mas, na verdade, também não se preocupou muito com o assunto.

Mamoru interrompeu-lhes a conversa.

- querem ver estas fotos de Bora Bora?

- fantástico… sublime…irreal – Rey estava embasbacada com os cenários e as praias.

- desculpem-me… deixem-me passar – Seya levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao fundo do avião.

Os outros três nem se aperceberam da demora do jovem e continuaram a folhear as fotografias, povoando os respectivos imaginários com paisagens de sonho, as praias paradisíacas. De repente, Usagi levantou-se para ir a casa de banho.

Quando lá chegou, reparou que estava ocupada e esperou um pouco. Como já estava à espera há um bocado, decidiu bater à porta e, lá dentro, ouviu a voz melancólica de Seya.

- abre… está tudo bem? Vá … despacha-te!

Seya, com a cara lívida e sem expressão, abriu a porta e explicou a Usagi que sempre tivera algum medo de viajar de avião, mas que tinha de o esconder para não perder oportunidades de trabalho.

- que parvoíce… e eu a chatear-te! – Usagi passara uma boa hora a incomodar Seya porque ele não dizia nada e só olhava para a janela.

- ora essa … eu devia ter dito alguma coisa … também fui parvo… desculp…

Usagi colhocou-lhe o indicador nos lábios antes que Seya pedisse desculpa.

- Não tens que pedir desculpa por nada! Vá… entra que eu trato de ti.

De súbito, estavam os dois juntos na minúscula casa de banho do avião, um sitio apertado e frio. Usagi retirou uma pequena toalha turca da mala e passo-a por agua antes de a colocar na testa de Seya, reconfortando-o. Entretanto, Seya, que suava muito com os nervos, perguntou a Usagi se ela se importava que ele retirasse a camisa.

- claro que não… não é como se nunca tivesse visto o peito de um homem!

Seya retirou a roupa de cima e a verdade é que Usai se fixou, por instantes, no belíssimo peito de Seya. Era um peito forte e musculado, muito bem definido, com pequenas saliências de músculos que apeteciam acariciar. Quase não tinha pêlos no peito mas Seya era um jovem ainda em fase de desenvolvimento e, na verdade, isso pouco importava a Usagi que se começava a excitar com tamanha visão.

De súbito, sem pensar muito, a mulher tirou a tolha da cabeça de Seya , passo-a para o peito do homem e começou a tentar refresca-lo. A tentação era demasiado grande e as mãos de Usagi já só procuravam aquela pele macia e dócil. Então deixou a toalha cair no chão e acariciou Seya, cujo corpo, por momentos, resistiu à investida das carícias de Usagi.

Passado algum tempo, porém, Seya, ainda meio zonzo dos nervos, deixava-se levar pela situação e, num ápice, os dois envolviam-se eroticamente na casa de banho do avião. Seya da tensão acumulada e Usagi despia-o a pouco e pouco, até o deixar completamente nu e visivelmente excitado. Nessa altura, acariciou-lhe a fac interna das pernas, depois subiu para as virilhas e, por fim, para o sexo do homem, cuja excitação era cada vez mais evidente.

Agora era a vez de Seya, que ora despia uma peça de roupa de Usagi ora beijava a pele sedosa e já quente. Num curto espaço de tempo, os dois amantes estavam preparados para se entregar um ao outro e, na verdade, não tardaria a que Rey e Mamoru desconfiassem e fossem à sua procura.

Felizmente Usagi tinha preservativos na mala e rapidamente se apressou a colocar um no sexo duro de Seya. Então, o rapaz pegou nela, levantou-a e encostou-a a uma das paredes. Era dessa maneira que iam fazer amor e, sem suspeitar de nada, Seya ia cumprir um dos sonhos mais antigos de Margarida – fazer amor num avião.

Os braços musculados de Seya torneavam o corpo de Usagi e quando ele a penetrou, ela não se coibiu de soltar um leve gemido que rapidamente conteve para não se ouvir para fora. Depois, em movimentos sempre compassados e frenéticos, os dois corpos deixaram-se moldar um no outro, a excitação e o prazer atingiram o orgasmo, ainda se deixaram ficar um no outro durante mais uns segundos, até o bater fulgrante dos corações abrandar e a fúria dos sexos se extinguir. Aquele delírio sensual, embora breve, fora de uma intensidade dificilmente superável e os dois estavam visivelmente agradados com a situação.

Saíram um de cada vez da casa de banho, dirigiram-se aos respectivos bancos e furtaram-se às perguntas de Rey e Mamoru. Até à chegada a Bora Bora, não trocaram mais de dois dedos de conversa e meia dúzia de olhares furtivos mais reveladores.


	5. Chapter 4

**Agradecimentos:**

**Sandra Pereira: **muito obrigado por estar acompanhando a história. Espero que goste destes capitulo.

**Leninhaa: **fico mesmo orgulhosa pelas tuas palavras…. Eheheheheh…. Espero que continues mesmo acompanhando…..beijos

**Dumpliing: **obrigado pelo apoio dado, e estas palavras que me dão força para continuar…. beijos

**E agora:**

**Capitulo 4**

A chegada a Bora Bora revelou um país fantástico, quente e ligeiramente húmido, polvilhado com cores exóticas e plantas tropicais únicas que nenhum dos companheiros de viagem tinha visto.

Rei e Usagi eram claramente as mais surpreendidas com o cenário e Rei estava também muito agradada com os homens locais.

- Já reparaste nas tatuagens dos braços?

Os habitantes de Bora Bora tinham um aspecto muito peculiar e a juntar à pele, ao cabelo e aos olhos muito escuros, tinham ainda inúmeras tatuagens espalhadas pelos braços.

- Gostava de lhes ver outras tatuagens…

Rei estava mesmo interessada em conhecer mais de perto um daqueles homens misteriosos mas simpáticos. De resto, Rei também exercia algum fascínio neles pois não estavam muito habituados a ver pessoas tão brancas, com cabelo preto asa de corvo.

O hotel onde iam ficar era bem na orla marítima e, para espanto de todos, não iam ficar em quartos típicos, mas sim em palafitas, uma espécie de _bungalows _de madeira construídos em cima de estacas, bem sobre o mar azulíssimo e imenso.

A escolha dos quartos foi muito simples Mamoru e Seya ficaram com um dos quartos, ao passo que Rei e Usagi ficaram com o outro. A verdade, porém, é que ninguém esperava que houvesse muito tempo muito tempo para desfrutar daquele paraíso, pois as sessões iam ser duras e intensas e o tempo escasseava para fazer tudo o que pretendiam.

Após mais de vinte e quatro horas de viagens de avião e aeroportos, os quatro só pensavam num refrescante duche e numa sesta reconfortante. Rei e Usagi, no entanto, bem após os respectivos duches, decidiram dar uma volta pela praia, mostrando os belíssimos corpos, recompondo-se do esforço com os raios de sol, as ondas do mar e alguns martinis.

Rei não tirava, por um momento que se fosse, os olhos dos nativos e toda ela suspirava sempre que algum deles passava mais próximo dela ou quando um dos empregados lhe perguntava se queria mais alguma coisa.

- Apetecia-me dizer que sim… que queria mais alguma coisa… que o queria a ele…

- Oh Rei… se calhar deves ter mais calma. Se calhar devias esperar para ver.

- Talvez… não sei… estes homens são tão misteriosos!

Decidiram em conjunto regressar ao quarto e ver o que Mamoru e Seya queriam fazer naquela noite. Os homens achavam que deviam dar uma volta pela cidade, jantar e voltar cedo porque o dia seguinte seria bem extenuante. Concordaram todos e a noite decorreu de forma calma, ligeira.

No dia seguinte, Usagi acordou um pouco nervosa e tensa. Por outro lado, sabia que ia ser posta à prova na sessão fotográfica e que a sua falta de experiencia viria ao de cima. Por outro lado, tinha algum receio de Seya, com quem fizera amor no avião com tanta intensidade e que, desde então, mal lhe dirigira a palavra.

O local escolhido para a sessão era uma pequena baía bem perto do hotel, cheia de coqueiros e com uma areia tão fina e branca que uma pessoa se poda deitar nela sem toalha e rebolar sem se magoar. As preparações não demoraram muito e num ápice todos estavam prontos para começar.

Usagi tinha uma disponibilidade e uma entrega tão grande à câmara que toda a gente ficou surpreendida.

- Ela tem um talento natural… não achas? – perguntou Mamoru a Rei.

- É verdade. Parece que temos uma estrela!

- Vá lá, com calma. Já vimos isto muitas vezes…

Usagi dançava, pulava, mexia o cabelo, fazia expressões mais serenas, mais cómicas, mais elegantes, mais desengonçadas e, sobretudo, fazia tudo com uma expressão muito própria. Seya, por seu turno, quase não precisava de lhe dar indicações e também estava muito surpreendido com a modelo que tinha à sua frente.

Mesmo as constantes trocas de roupa, de maquilhagem, de penteado ou de cenário não incomodavam a nova estrela, que respondia a todas as solicitações com u m sorriso franco e largo. Seya já só imaginava o resultado final das fotografias e as surpresas que receberia quando estivesse a fazer a revelação no intimo e escuro do estúdio.

Quando os raios de sol começaram a abrandar e as fotografias perderiam qualidade e nitidez, os quatro arrumaram as coisas e voltaram para o hotel. Durante o caminho, todos foram unânimes em elogiar Usagi.

- Até me sinto envergonhada com tantos elogios!

- Não sintas, Usagi… tu és muito elegante, bonita e fotogénica. Tens tudo o que se quer numa modelo. – retorquiu Mamoru.

Já no quarto, Usagi decidiu telefonar à sua amiga Minako para relatar os passos da sua aventura no Pacifico Sul e, entre outras coisas, falou-lhe da sessão fotográfica, da ilha e do fogacho amoroso com Seya.

- A sério… tu com aquele jovenzito musculado, altíssimo e, deixa-me dizer-te, com um rabo delicioso, na casa de banho do avião?

- Acredita, foi fantástico… muito rápido mas único!

- Eu acredito. Até acredito que venhas daí com um homem novo.

- Olha que não sei… ele mal me fala, parece com medo…

- Só tens de te chegar a ele e exalar o teu charme… é tiro e queda, vai por mim!

Entretanto, Usagi reparou que Rei acabara de chegar ao quarto e rapidamente se despediu de Minako. Por instantes, o pensamento de Usagi era: "será que a Rei ouviu que eu e o Seya?". No entanto, Rei descansou-a. Ela, de facto, ouvira tudo, mas Usagi não tinha de se preocupar.

- É muito normal… acontece muito.

- Mas é esquisito… eu e o fotógrafo… sem nos conhecermos bem…enfim

- Eu até já tinha desconfiado quando desapareceram no avião. Mas, a sério, não te preocupes comigo que eu sou um tumulo. – Rei procurava descontrair Usagi.

Por fim Rei ainda a encorajou a ir falar com Seya e procurar esclarecer toda a situação.

- Assim ficas a saber tudo… porque é que ele não te fala e está nervoso… e, olha, até pode ser que aconteça alguma coisa…


	6. Chapter 5

**Dedico este capitulo a k-tute pelo seu aniversário…..**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Sandra Pereira****: **muito obrigado pelo apoio querida…………. Espero que gostes deste novo cap……

Também o meu muito obrigaduh aqueles que leêm mas não deixam review…..

**Capitulo 5 **

Usagi acatou o conselho de Rei e decidiu ir bater à porta do quarto de Seya e Mamoru. O produtor abriu-lhe a porta de tronco nu, vestido unicamente com uns calções muito curtos e justos, reveladores das curvas e do rabo. Usagi, no entanto, não deteve os olhos muito tempo no corpo de Mamoru e pediu-lhe rapidamente para chamar Seya.

O fotógrafo assomou à porta e convidou-a a entrar.

- Acabei de revelar algumas fotografias e estão bestiais … tu és o máximo!

- Queria falar de outras coisas – Usagi estava um pouco tensa.

Seya percebeu a situação e, de seguida, trocou o pedido por um passeio à beira-mar, onde as conversas são sempre mais calmas e onde o marulhar das águas e das ondas transmite mais serenidade. Usagi concordou e ambos desceram da _bungalow_ até à praia.

Já na praia, caminharam demoradamente à beira-mar e foram, a pouco e pouco, recordando todos os passos desde o avião até à sessão fotográfica. Seya concordava com quase tudo o que Usagi lhe dizia e pedia desculpa por ser nervoso e distante.

- Eu sou mesmo assim… não há maneira de mudar e tenho perdido muita gente por causa disso.

Uasgi achava-o muito atraente e sentia dentro de si uma pulsão erótica muito grande sempre que se aproximava mais de Seya. No entanto, sempre que essa energia quente lhe assomava, refrescava os sentidos e o desejo com algum sangue-frio e distância.

No fim do passeio, concordaram em deixar passar algum tempo. Na verdade, aquela não era a situação mais confortável para ambos e talvez em Lisboa fosse mais fácil entregarem-se um ao outro. Foram unânimes, no entanto, em qualificar o episódio do avião como um dos mais inesquecíveis e intensos das suas vidas.

Regressaram às casas sobre a água e despediram-se com um caloroso abraço. Seya entrou em casa, mas Usagi decidiu voltar à praia para dar um mergulho rápido na água mais límpida e quente que a sua pele já sentira.

Naquela zona do oceano, a água é muito calma e quase não há ondas, só uma ondulação ligeira que traz espuma branca para a areia. Como já era um puco tarde, havia muito poucas pessoas na praia e Usagi aproveito para se despir mais que o habitual. Na realidade, a modelo adorava fazer _topless, _mas tinha algum pudor em faze-lo nas praias apinhadas de gente. Aqui não havia esse problema e Usagi libertou os seus belos e firmíssimos seios das amarras do top.

Entrou na água e começou a nadar junto à costa, sentindo-se livre naquele espaço exótico e único. Usagi sabia que estava a viver momentos singulares da sua vida e, de certa forma, sentia alguma pena por não estar com Seya, pois tinha a certeza que se estivesse com alguém, naquele lugar, estaria ainda mais feliz. De repente, surge um homem à beira-mar a chamar Usagi. Era Mamoru, que vinha de uma pequena corrida junto à costa. Usagi não sabia o que fazer. Por um lado, estava em _topless _e tinha alguma vergonha em aparecer assim, por outro, não o podia deixar ali sem dizer nada.

Encheu-se de coragem e saiu da água. A visão era feérica. Mamoru até estremeceu quando Usagi ergueu o tronco fora de água e revelou os seios. Durante a caminhada da modelo até ele, Mamoru não tirou os olhos dela, fixando cada gota de água que escorreu pela pele, cada contorno do corpo, cada movimento da modelo.

- Desculpa, não queria chatear-te!

- Oh Mamoru! Não chateias nada… vou só vestir-me.

"Tens de agir naturalmente, naturalmente", pensava para si mesma. Afinal, não podia parecer desconfortável com a situação. Estava ali em trabalho e também não queria que Mamoru ficasse a ganhar com a situação, e percebesse as suas fraquezas.

Usagi cobriu os seis e sentaram-se ambos na areia, bem perto da água, num sitio que lhe permitia molhar os pés e manterem-se frescos. Ficaram ali por uns momentos, conversando descontraidamente, trocando impressões sobre a viagem e sobre o mundo da moda.

Mamoru estava muito diferente e sobretudo, mais relaxado, pois durante as horas de trabalho mostrara-se sempre mais tenso e profissional, sem espaço para o erro mais pequeno. Agora, a sós com Usagi, abria-se um pouco mais, revelava os seus gostos e interesses.

Quando quase chegava a noite, caminharam de volta até ao hotel, parando, por vezes, para um mergulho rápido e refrescante. Parecia que ambos estavam a tornar-se bons amigos.

Despediram-se e combinaram que se encontrariam todos dali a duas horas para jantar. Até lá, convinha descansar um pouco, sobretudo Usagi, que tinha de descansar o corpo para no dia seguinte continuar esplendorosa e energética. É que, embora não parecesse, estavam ali todos para trabalhar numa importante campanha publicitaria, que mexia com muito dinheiro, prazos apertados e a reputação de toda a gente, em especial de Mamoru e de Seya, mas que podia, igualmente, lançar a novíssima modelo numa carreira fulgurante.

Mamoru não se cansava de o deixar bem claro a toda a gente e tentava incutilo a Usagi, uma estreante nestas coisas que se podia deslumbrar rapidamente e tornar-se menos profissional. Mas fazia-o com graça e uma certa ternura na voz…


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

Quando chegou ao _bungalow, _Usagi entrou directamente para a casa de banho, pois estava exausta e carecida de um banho de água doce e fria que retonificasse o corpo.

Colocou os sais na banheira e deixou a torneira correr até se formar uma espuma branca e macia. Depois entrou e deixou-se ficar um pouco, fechando os olhos, descansando um pouco.

Quando estava satisfeita, levantou-se, enxugou-se rapidamente com uma toalha e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto para se vestir. Quando se preparava para abrir a porta do quarto, ouviu um leve grito vindo do quarto do lado. Depois desse grito, ouviu outro e, logo a seguir outro mais grave e ainda uma voz masculina a falar inglês.

Sobressaltada e ligeiramente amedrontada, Usagi acercou-se da porta do quarto de Rei para perceber o que se passava lá dentro.

A porta estava ligeiramente aberta, e num ápice, Usagi percebeu o que se passava. Rei estava a fazer amor com um nativo e os gritos que ouvira não eram mais que gemidos de prazer.

O nativo era um homem fortíssimo e alto, com o corpo carregado de tatuagens na pele escura que lhe davam um aspecto misterioso e tribal. Rei, por sua vez, estava por cima do homem e parecia estar em completo êxtase, pois o seu corpo branquíssimo mexia-se freneticamente em todas as direcções, procurando obter o máximo prazer de cada movimento. Os dois corpos, um muito escuro e tatuado, o outro, muito branco, faziam uma união mágica e uma simbiose perfeita, como se a humanidade estivesse toda ali concentrada.

Usagi não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Podia fica a observar ou virar as costas, deixar os dois amantes e fingir que não vira nada. A primeira opção era a que lhe agradava mais, mas por outro lado, corria o risco de ser apanhada. Sem reflectir muito bem, acabou por decidir ficar mais um pouco.

A determinada altura, Rei torna o seu compasso um pouco mais suave e lento, até por completo deixar de se mover, deixando-se ficar em cima do homem, sentindo-o por inteiro dentro de si. Depois, saiu de cima dele e deteve os olhos no seu sexo erecto e escuro. A verdade e que nunca tinha visto o pénis de um homem tão moreno e estava deliciada com a visão. Usagi sentia exactamente o mesmo e começava a sentir pena de não ser ela a feliz contemplada com tamanha excitação.

Rei acariciou o sexo do homem e começou a beija-lo, percebeu que o homem estava prestes a explodir de prazer, parou tudo novamente.

- Ainda não acabou. – disse em inglês

Por esta altura, o homem virou a cara e entreviu Usagi pela fresta da porta. No entanto, nada disse e continuou como se nada fosse. A certa altura, porém, segredou algo o ouvido de Rei que, de imediato, virou a cara e fixou os olhos de Usagi. Quando a modelo percebeu que fora apanhada a observar Rei, a expressão ficou congelada e imóvel. Ainda tentou balbuciar umas palavras mas Rei interrompeu-a.

- Queres vir?

Usagi não sabia o que responder toda aquela situação deixara-a tão alterada quanto excitada. Ela estava ali nua e húmida, sedenta de receber o mesmo prazer que Rei já recebera, mas, por maior que fosse a tentação, Usagi sabia que podia entrar num turbilhão de que dificilmente sairia.

Recusou o convite, pediu desculpa e seguiu para o seu quarto. Passado algum tempo, Rei bateu à porta, chamando-a para o jantar, mas Usagi recusou e pediu-lhe para inventar uma desculpa para Mamoru e Seya.

Quando Rei regressou do jantar, encontrou Usagi sentada no sofá da sala que lhe pediu para conversar. Abriram uma garrafa de vinho branco bem fresco e encostaram-se a umas poltronas no terraço defronte do mar.

- Tenho de te pedir desculpa, Rei… Não sei onde estava com a cabeça!

- Deixa-te disso… Eu também devia ter mais cuidado e fechar as portas.

- Mas eu…

- Tu não fizeste nada que eu não fizesse… um homenzão daqueles!

- Pois…

- E desculpa ter-te convidado para a festa… fiz mal.

- Não sei… se calhar devia ter entrado e pronto!

Desataram as duas a rir, já afundadas na poltrona e no vinho, imaginando como seria estarem juntas, na cama, com um perfeito desconhecido.


	8. Chapter 7

Pessoal desculpem a demora….. mas cá estou eu com um novo cap

Beijos

Capitulo 7

O dia seguinte acordou com um sol radioso e mais uma série de locais a visitar, fotografias a tirar, roupas a vestir e a despir, cabelos a pentear e milhares de sorrisos a fazer.

Quando se encontraram todos à porta da cabana dos homens, Seya voltou a exaltar as fotografias tiradas no dia anterior. Mamoru não se ficou atrás do fotografo e exclamou que boa parte da campanha já estava feita e que talvez não precisassem de trabalhar muito mais.

Naquele dia as fotografias iam ser tiradas num gigantesco veleiro antigo mas muito bem conservado, em pleno Oceano

Para chegar ao veleiro era preciso usar um pequeno bote a motor e, para surpresa de Rei e Usagi, o dono do bote era, nem mais nem menos, que o homem com quem Rei fizera amor no dia anterior. Antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, olharam uma para a outra a outra e desataram a rir desenfreadamente, deixando o nativo sem perceber nada e, sobretudo, sem tempo para se armar em espertinho.

Já no veleiro, as fotografias continuaram a um ritmo alucinante e Seya já abdicava de mudar o rolo da máquina. Agora fotografava com duas máquinas e era Mamoru quem trocava o rolo de uma enquanto a outra fotografava. Usagi não estava tão enérgica como no dia anterior devido às palpitações, aos nervos e, sobretudo, devido ao vinho que bebido com Rei. No entanto continuava deslumbrante e a diferença pouco se fazia notar. Só Mamoru, o mais experiente de todos, percebia que algo se passara.

Num intervalo para trocar de roupa, Mamoru pediu que Rei saísse para falar com Usagi.

- O que é que se passa, Usagi?

- Hã? Não se passa nada!

- Pareces cansada… se calhar estamos a puxar muito por ti?

- Não… não é isso. É que eu não dormi muito bem.

Mamoru decidiu então fazer uma pausa mais prolongada e pediu a Usagi que se deitasse um pouco num dos compartimentos do veleiro de forma a descansar e retemperar energias.

Enquanto Usagi descansava, os restantes entretinham-se com mergulhos no azul profundo do mar e a eles juntava-se ainda Bernard, o condutor do bote e amante de Rei. A assistente continuava maravilhada com o corpo selvagem do nativo, e sobretudo, lembrava-se muito bem dele sem fato de banho, o que e excitava muito.

- Se tu fizesses ideia, Usagi, como é o toque na pele dele…

Rei estava deslumbrada com o homem e os olhos de ambos prometiam outra louca noite de prazer.

Quando a modelo subiu o compartimento para a proa do veleiro, trazia um fato de banho muito decotado e quase revelador que deixou toda a gente boquiaberta.

Sem demoras, saltou para dentro de água com elegante mergulho de golfinho brincalhão e juntou-se aos companheiros.

- Tinhas razão, Mamoru! Precisava de descansar um pouco, estou óptima!

- Ainda bem… olha, falei com o Seya e acho que já chega por hoje…

- Que bom!

Como a sessão terminara, ficaram por ali mais um pouco a degustar as delicias do oceano, a companhia do coral, dos peixes, do som magnifico que vinha das velas, das cordas, dos nós e das amarras do veleiro.

Sempre que soprava uma brisa mais forte, ouvia-se o ranger das velas, mas era melodia tão doce e suave que mais parecia um canto de sereia ou tritão, um poema de amor à beira-mar.

Quando deram por si, o sol já estava muito baixo e o calor da tarde começava a extinguir-se. Entretanto, repararam que Rei e o condutor do bote tinham desaparecido. Preocupado com Rei, Mamoru apressou-se a nadar de volta para o veleiro, mas Usagi chamou-o de volta.

- Não te preocupes, Mamoru. Ela está muito bem… muito bem.

- O quê? A Rei é única… é sempre a mesma coisa… em qualquer lugar a que vamos ela arranja maneira de catrapiscar um homem.

- Um nativo, como ela diz – reforçou Seya.

Desataram todos numa enorme gargalhada colectiva e Usagi percebeu que estava com um grupo muito liberal e aberto, sem preconceitos de qualquer ordem e sentia-se mais confiante e liberta de receios com o momento com Seya ou a situação com Rei.

Naquela noite, de volta a terra firme, tiveram um jantar reforçado e ainda saíram para uma discoteca local onde os sons tropicais imperam.

Usagi perdeu-se na pista de dança em movimentos loucos e coreografias inusitadas. A certa altura, exausta e suada, decidiu dar um pequeno passeio pelo areal defronte da discoteca e, para espanto seu, encontrou Mamoru sentado, bebendo um gin tónico pensativo.

- Por aqui… julgava que estavas lá dentro.

- Eu gosto pouco de discotecas… enfim, estou um bocado velho para dançar.

- Que disparate! Estás fantástico!

Usagi não notou, mas o rosto de Mamoru esboçou um leve sorriso com aquelas palavras e, por dentro, o produtor estava inundado de felicidade. Para disfarçar os sentimentos, bebeu um gole do gin tónico e soltou uma gargalhada de agradecimento.

Sentaram-se os dois na areia, escutando o som do mar como se fossem búzios e, lá ao longe, ouviam o chilrear dos pássaros nos coqueiros. Até a musica ensurdecedora da discoteca lhes era indiferente, presos na estereofonia da natureza.

Foram bebendo durante toda a noite e Usagi nem parecia interessada em voltar à dança, preferindo conversar com Mamoru, um homem muito interessante e vivido, conhecedor do mundo.

Sob o enorme céu estrelado do Oceano Pacifico, Mamoru e Usagi deixaram-se ficar toda a noite até adormecerem.


	9. Chapter 8

Mais um capitulo pronto …. Não me matem pela demora

Agradecimentos:

Leninhaa: és uma querida mesmo ehehe

Muito obrigada pelo teu apoio

Marcinha: ainda bem que gostas

Aqui vai mais um capitulo desculpa pela demora

E agora o tão esperado………………………..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8

Quando Mamoru acordou, ainda meio estremunhado, reparou em Usagi a seu lado, coberta de areia branca e com os finos braços sobre o seu corpo. A modelo estava mais linda que nunca e Mamoru nunca vira ninguém dormir tão serenamente, tão bela e calma. Decidiu deixá-la estar um pouco e levantou-se em direcção ao mar, molhando os pés para refrescar as ideias.

Era evidente que Mamoru sentia uma atracção por Usagi. Não tinha sido só a modelo a gostar da conversa da noite anterior. Também Mamoru gostara do que ouvira, da sensibilidade e da inteligência da mulher, da sua capacidade de enfrentar os problemas e de refazer a vida. Mamoru tinha de tentar conquistar Usagi e iria dedicar-se ao máximo para o conseguir.

Entretanto, Usagi acordou e, sem que Mamoru desse conta, chegou-se perto dele e do mar.

- Nunca tinha dormido na praia!

- Este é o sítio mais fantástico do mundo… quem me dera ficar aqui para sempre.

Então, Usagi correu para a água e deu dois grandes mergulhos até desaparecer nas profundezas. Mamoru começou a inquietar-se com o tempo que ela demorava a vir à superfície e deu também um mergulho na sua direcção. Foi debaixo de água que os dois corpos se encontraram.

- Desculpa… não sabia se estavas bem.

- És um querido… eu gosto de estar debaixo de água, é reconfortante. Anda, vamos embora!

Saíram da água e dirigiram-se para o _bungalow. _A noite tinha sido demasiado longa e os dois corpos necessitavam de descansar. Usagi despediu-se de Mamoru com um beijo longo na face do produtor, que lhe retorquiu com um abraço suave e forte, que a deixou algo pensativa.

Durante todo o resto da manhã e da tarde, Usagi enfiou-se no quarto e não saiu de lá. Relembrou todos os episódios da viagem, encheu-se de coragem e decidiu que o homem certo para si era Mamoru. Na verdade, Mamoru era tudo o que sempre sonhara ter e, de súbito ele estava ali, à sua mão e ela sabia que ele também a queria. Depois de muito pensar, chamou Rei.

- E quem tu escolhias, Rei?

- Hummm… são os dois deliciosos… mas o rabo do Seya ganha aos pontos… Humm, que delicia… Mas o Mamoru é mais interessante, mais vivido… É assim: eu dava voltinhas e voltinhas e voltinhas e… aiiiii…. com o Seiya, mas casava-me com o Mamoru. Agora depende do que tu quiseres… e porque é que não experimentas os dois e não vês…

- Rei! Achas mesmo?!

- Ai, eu posso experimentar e depois digo-te…

- Tonta!

- Não, mas tens é de pensar o que queres … De toda a maneira, acho que estás mais inclinada para o Mamoru… E eu digo-te: um homem daqueles, depois das conversas que tiveram, deixar-se dormir a teu lado e não te tocar, ou porque é serio ou impotente ...

- Impotente?

- É sério, pronto…

- E o que achas que eu devo fazer…

- Tens de tentar atraí-lo, sem o Seiya por perto, e tentarem.. pronto, conversar e …

- Achas mesmo…?

- Acho. Espera, já sei o que vais fazer.

Rei então contou-lhe o seu plano para atrair Mamoru. Estava tudo certo e sabiam o que fazer pormenorizadamente. Só faltava que Rei desse o recado a Mamoru e que ele a desejasse tanto como ela julgava.

O fim de tarde em Bora Bora era inesquecível. O sol, ao começar a pôr-se, revelava as cores maravilhosas, sensuais, magicas de tudo. O calor era mais suave, e as arvores pareciam convidar ao descanso, à proximidade do mar. Mesmo o mar parecia mais suave, e o seu ruído na praia parecia um murmúrio de uma noite de amor. O barulho do vento nos coqueiros enchia tudo de sensualidade e calor. Á sua volta, a natureza parecia suspensa, parada. Um vento quente, cheio de erotismo, percorria tudo. Os corpos pareciam transportar uma energia sexual em potência, lentos e maravilhosos nos seus movimentos. Naquela festa de fim de tarde frente ao mar, na pequena esplanada de folhas de colmo, cheia de cores tropicais, as pessoas moviam-se com gestos lentos e bonitos. Usagi olhava para os olhos de Mamoru e sentia uma espécie de fogo, muito intenso e forte, passava de um para o outro. Pegou na sua bebida tropical, com os seus longos e esguios dedos, e foi sentar-se numa cadeira à beira-mar. Ele ia. De certeza, ter com ela. Era mais forte que qualquer coisa.

Usagi sentiu o vento do mar tocar-lhe os cabelos, a transmitir-lhe uma energia louca, quente, extraordinária. Sentia o seu corpo com uma vibração e um calor suaves, mas intensos. Estava descontraída e pronta para a paixão. Era isso que o seu corpo pedia e queria. Ele aproximou-se, no momento em que Usagi já olhava para o mar a pensar nele.

- Usagi… Posso te fazer companhia?

- Claro…

- Ah, ainda bem… E eu que pensava que só querias a companhia do mar…

- Não…!

- Estás lindíssima…

- Obrigada… Mas é só hoje que estou?

- Não… É… mas hoje…

- Mas hoje estou especial, é isso?

- É isso sim…

- E porque?

- Queres mesmo saber?

- Sim…

- Porque te quero, Usagi.

- E não achas que eu posso levar a mal o que me estas a dizer…?

- Porquê? Só se me quisesses mentir. E tu sabes que eu vejo bem o que está nos teus olhos… Não me vais mentir, Usagi…

- Porque estás tão certo disso?

Ele agarrou no rosto dela e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Usagi sentiu uma pressão suave, quente dos lábios dele a envolverem-se nos dela, a tomarem a sua boca. As suas línguas misturavam-se, e o vento que lhes soprava o cabelo era bem menor do que o desejo que crescia, chama silenciosa, pelos corpos de ambos.

- E agora, Usagi? Vais dizer-me que estavas a mentir?

- Já tiveste a tua resposta…

- Então deixa-me ter o resto da resposta que ambos queremos ter…

Ele pegou na mão de Usagi e levou-a para o seu quarto. Uma rede de pano oscilava com o vento. Suavemente, com a boca colada ao pescoço e aos seus seios, ele fazia-a viajar numa onda de prazer. As mãos ágeis dele libertaram-na da roupa, enquanto o vento navegava os cabelos de Usagi. Suaves, os seus lábios tocaram no sexo de Usagi, abrindo-lhe sensações de prazer nunca exploradas. As mãos firmes dele seguravam-lhe os seios, e a sua língua abria praias, mares, oceanos de prazer. E depois ele deitou-a na rede, nua, com o vento nos cabelos, e o seu torso nu encostou-se a ela, enquanto, os sexos se misturavam e navegavam ao ritmo do vento, dos corpos, numa onda frenética de paixão, loucura e êxtase. Louca de prazer, Usagi, entregava-se toda ao corpo dele, mas o prazer dominava-a: nunca chegava, Usagi queria sempre mais, procurava sempre mais aquele prazer louco e intenso como nunca tinha sentido até ai. A mistura dos corpos, das bocas, das pernas misturadas, trazia-lhe um imenso e infinito praze. E depois ele deitou-a na cama e de lado, com as bocas misturadas, penetrava-a com força e um ritmo louco, diferente, sem pausas. Abraçados pela paixão e pelo vento, chegavam ao orgasmo.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo9

A noite foi passada numa profusão incalculável de sensações e excitação. Os amantes queriam entregar-se cada vez mais e oferecer ao outro parceiro mais prazer, mais loucura, mais êxtase.

A certa altura, quando não lhes era fisicamente possível oferecer mais, quedaram-se nus por cima dos lençois da cama de Mamoru e conversaram sobre as possibilidades. Mamoru confessou-lhe que ainda em Tóquio ela lhe despertara o interesse e que quando a vira em topless ficara sem saber o que fazer. Usagi, por seu turno, explicou-lhe que a sua atracação era mais recente mas que também se sentira estranha quando o vira de calções justos.

Largaram ambos uma solene gargalhada e abraçaram-se demoradamente, procurando conservar aquela felicidade entre os respectivos corpos.

Entretanto, ouviram a porta da rua abrir-se. Era Seiya. Por momentos, Usagi estremeceu com a ideia do fotógrafo saber que não havia hipóteses entre eles e que ela se entregara completamente ao seu chefe. Era inevitável. Ele ia chegar e vê-los. O que iria Mamoru fazer?

- Ouviste a porta, Mamoru?

- Sim. Espera.

Deu um berro para fora.

- Seiya?

- Sim. . .

- Espera, não entres. . . Não estou sozinho. . .

- Ah, com quem. . .? Posso entrar. . . Vou entrar. . .

- Espera. . .

- Eu vou. . . Faço companhia. . .

O fotógrafo abre a porta, e de repente, pára. O rosto muda, o espanto imprime-se na cara.

- Usagi?! Tu?!

Usagi não sabe o que fazer. Fica sem palavras. O fotógrafo desaparece, fecha a porta com um estrondo, irritado. _


	11. Chapter 10

Depois de muito tempo finalmente estou actualizando a fanfic por favor perdoem-me.

Usagi tinha-se sentado à frente do mar. Estava triste e confusa com tudo o que se tinha passado. Porquê, porque é que a sua vida tinha sempre de ser assim? Porque é que cada vez que chegava à felicidade lhe davam um bilhete rápido de volta para a solidão? Seiya tinha feito aquela cena. Usagi envergonhada, tinha-se vestido sem praticamente trocar uma palavra com Mamoru, sem lhe explicar nada. Disse-lhe só que queria estar sozinha. Mamoru ia acabar por saber que ela e Seiya tinham feito sexo no avião… O que ia pensar dela? Que era uma vadia? Mas, de repente, uma coisa lhe pareceu estranha… Porque é que o Seiya disse que ia entrar mesmo sabendo que lá estava alguém… Será que…? Ela não podia acreditar… Mas devia ser mesmo isso… Ela não conseguia ver Mamoru a viver um esquema desses… Seria mesmo verdade? Enquanto pensava nisto, depois de uma hora na praia, com sucessivos mergulhos para esclarecer a cabeça, e duvidas e tormentas, ouviu passos atrás de si.

- Posso falar contigo, sereia, ou queres continuar sozinha?

Era Mamoru.

- Podes, Mamoru.

- Ah, as sereias falam… E não fogem logo…

Usagi sorriu.

- Estás magoada comigo, Usagi?

- Eu?

- Sim… Tens razões para isso…

Ah, ele iria falar nisso. Usagi sabia que Mamoru era bom, no fundo era correcto. E que já não tinha nada a perder na vida. Se realmente gostasse dela, ia querer explicar-lhe tudo.

- Peço-te desculpa pelo que aconteceu… A culpa foi minha… Foram muitos anos sabes?

- Anos de quê?

- De convívio com o Seiya neste meio… Acontecem muitas coisas, que não deviam acontecer e se tornam hábito…

- Mas tu estás a falar de quê?

- Do que se passou… do engano que levou o Seiya a entrar no quarto…

- Sim, mas que engano é esse Mamoru… Não estou a perceber…

Mamoru olhou para o mar e respirou fundo. Ela estava a aperta-lo.

- Tu sabes… É frequente neste meio fazermos sexo…

- Tu e o Seiya têm relações sexuais um com o outro…?

Usagi tinha-se levantado, espantada. Não era isso que tinha imaginado…

- Sim, mas não é isso… Ás vezes partilhamos mulheres… Os dois… E ele pensou que era isso… Há meses que isso não acontece, mas ele estava meio bêbado, e devia pensar que era isso que se ia passar… Peço-te desculpa. Eu gosto muito de ti, Usagi, gosto mesmo muito de ti, e isso é um capítulo da minha vida que acabou… Nunca pensei que ia encontrar uma mulher incrível como tu… E tu apareceste… Entende-me. Eu não te quero perder agora, por favor…

Usagi ficou a olhar para Mamoru. Ele estava todo ali, entregue a ela, com o coração nas mãos. Estava a ser sincero, verdadeiro. Estava a sofrer com o que tinha acontecido. Era incapaz de o perder assim… Mas ela também tinha falhado… Seria capaz de lhe dizer? O que diria ele se soubesse que ela e Seiya tinham tido sexo há dias…?

O mar fazia espelho nos olhos húmidos de Mamoru… O som ecoava por tudo. Ela lembrava-se de estar nos braços dele. E agora?


	12. Chapter 11

Usagi sentiu que tinha de tomar uma atitude.

- Mamoru, eu também tenho coisas para te dizer… E contou-lhe aquela loucura no avião. Explicou-lhe que tinha sido um calor do momento, que se tinha sentido atraída por Seiya, mas que Mamoru lhe dava outras coisas, outros lugares, outro afecto. E era isso que importava.

- Estou nua perante ti, Mamoru. Não como na praia, no outro dia, mas nua no meu interior. Agora sabes tudo. Estamos os dois em posição igual. Agora é contigo e comigo, ou aceitamos e amamos, ou desaparecemos da vida um do outro.

O produtor respirou fundo. Misturou com o mar os seus olhos, de novo…

- Usagi, tu tens duvidas? Achas que alguma vez eu te deixava partir assim… Nunca ninguém foi tão franca comigo… Não estou habituado a esta sinceridade… Claro que isso me dói, mas entendo. Eu também falhei… Mas… Fico triste. Preciso de um tempo para pensar nisto tudo. Para ver como vou integrar e viver tudo isto…

- Eu entendo, Mamoru… Mas estou aqui…

Separaram-se com um abraço, e seguiram no areal em direcções opostas. "Fiz o que era certo", pensou Usagi consigo própria. Ia caminhando, apanhando conchas e pensava que não estava assim tão triste. Tinha sido absolutamente corajosa. Tinha sido capaz de olhar para os acontecimentos de frente, integrar tudo na vida dela, não ter duas caras.

Podia estar a perder o homem da sua vida, mas também podia estar a ganhá-lo. O que importava é que, na nova fase da vida dela, Usagi não se ia tornar uma estúpida ou incapaz, mas ia ser uma mulher inteira e integra. E isso, isso só, era tudo o que importava.

Apanhava conchas e por isso não deu por uma presença perto de si. Mas, de repente, ouviu os passos.

- Usagi…

" Porque é que toda a gente me vem falar hoje como se fossem mortos-vivos?"

- Olá Seiya.

- Queria pedir-te desculpa.

- Porquê?

- Por ter entrado no quarto… Afinal, não sabia que estavas com o Mamoru…

- Sim, e depois?

- Mas quero que me peças desculpa… Estou disposto a esquecer esse deslize e esperar que voltes para mim… Anda cá …

O Fotografo agarrou-a pelo braço. Usagi deu-lhe um safanão.

- Estás parco? Que conversa é essa Seiya?

- Tu queres-me é a mim… Anda cá…

Usagi afastou-se. Que hipócrita machista?

- Estás muito enganado a meu respeito, Seiya. Eu gosto do Mamoru, ouviste? Deixa-me!

Afastou-se, num turbilhão interior. Pensou, atarantada mas com certa calma, que estava a viver o que qualquer mulher desejaria: estava em Bora Bora, num paraíso, com dois homens lindos e maravilhosos que a desejavam e era uma modela. O que poderia querer mais?


	13. Chapter 12

Os dias passaram, sem mais novidades, a não ser longas conversas com Rei, que a divertiam e acalmaram.

-Ele vai voltar, Usagi. Ele é um homem sério e gosta muito de ti… Vais ver… Eu é que estou triste por deixar o meu Fernando… Achas que ele cabe na mala?

Riram-se. E depois Seiya veio pedir-lhe desculpa e dizer-lhe que tudo estava claro entre eles e que só desejava a felicidade dela. Só faltava Mamoru … Com essa alegria, e a certeza de ter tido um tempo de sonho, tomou o avião daquela terra mágica, vendo os bungalows e as praias de um azul maravilhoso. Sabia que ali tinha começado uma nova fase da sua vida, e estava feliz – mesmo que ao lado, Mamoru não dissesse nada e apenas sorrisse com aquele sorriso mágico.

A chegada a Lisboa foi triunfal. Usagi tinha os país e a Minako a espera-la no aeroporto. Usagi vinha lindíssima, com um bronzeado de meter inveja, muito bem vestida com as roupas que a produção lhe tinha dado. Mamoru, esse, tinha-lhe sorrido. Mais nada se tinha passado.

Contou a Minako todas as aventuras. A amiga, com tom sábio, disse que tinha sido melhor assim e que era cedo que Mamoru ia voltar. Afinal, dentro de dois dias voltariam a ver-se, quando Usagi fosse ver as fotografias da produção. Aliás, tudo ia correr pelo melhor. No dia seguinte à chegada, tinha recebido uma mensagem amorosa de Mamoru, com um poema lindíssimo:

Amor...

É uma palavra simples,  
Porém composta por vários sentimentos...

É uma palavra doce,  
Porém tempera qualquer relação...

É uma palavra pequena,  
Porém engrandece todos os sentimentos...

É uma palavra leve,  
Porém pesa em qualquer coração...

É uma palavra minha,  
Porém tornou de nós dois, um só coração!

E no fim dizia: " Amanhã vejo-te e a minha vida recomeça."

E recomeçou em todos os sentidos: as fotografias estavam espantosas e Usagi foi logo convidada para fazer parte da agência. E Mamoru, o homem da sua vida, estava à porta com um ramo de flores e um anel, e um abraço do tamanho do amor à sua espera.

- Eu quero-te como tu és: tu e inteira. O resto não interessa mais, minha sereia de Bora Bora…

Aquele abraço ainda hoje Usagi o sente nos seus ombros. Aquele abraço e o casamento maravilhoso numa jangada à beira-mar, em Bora-Bora, rodeada por velas, flores e o cheiro do mar, um ano depois, em que abraçou para sempre a felicidade, a fama e o amor.

FIM

Bem agora que finalmente acabei aqui, vou me dedicar totalmente a minha outra fanfiction "Ironias do Amor". Obrigado a todos os que leram…..

Beijos


End file.
